pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Rocket Reunited
'''Rocket Reunited '''is the second episode of the third season of Adventures In Kanto. Plot The story starts with Butch and Cassidy talking to Domino through a video call. Domino: Have you done what the boss requested? Butch: Well... We tried! But another twerpy kid stopped us! Domino: Giovanni will be dissapointed! Cassidy: Yes. We know. We won't fail him again. Domino: You'd better not. He has reassigned Scout back into your group. He will join you on your next mission. Butch: Oh.... Great! Butch spoke in a sarcastic tone. Cassidy: What is our next mission? Domino: Giovanni will inform you later. The scene changes to Scott and Jill, who are chilling on the S.S. Anne. Scott is in swim trunks, dipping his legs in the pool, and Jill is reading a book. Eevee, Bulbasaur, Abra, Octillery, Squrtle and Madi's Psyduck. are passing a blow up Pokeball back and forth to each other, while Madi is taking a nap. Jill: Oh! Scott, be careful to not get your cast wet! Scott: Yes, I know! Madi begins snoring really loudly, and drool comes out of her mouth. Scott: Haha! Jill: Gross! Octillery accidently hits the Pokeball to hard, and it hits Squirtle right in the forehead, and starts crying and runs over to Scott. Scott: Aaw it's okay, Squirte! Scott picks up Squirtle, and starts rocking it back and fourth. Squirtle: Squiiiiitul! Squir! Madi: Zzzzz..... Hoaaaww... .GAH! Madi wakes up. Madi: I just had the coolest dream! Jill looks over to Madi. Jill: What was it about? Madi: I was riding a Dragonair through the air, then I fell off, and landed on a GIANT MAGIKARP! Jill: Um.... Cool? Madi: Woah, Scott. That is a SMALL Squirtle! Scott: Yeah, it sorta had a birth defect. Madi: Oh. Squirtle falls asleep in Scott's arms. Madi: Aaaww! It sure is a cutie though! Jill continues reading her book. Madi: What book are you reading? Jill: Beauty And The Beedrill. Madi: Never heard of it. Jill: You haven't read it? It's a classic! Madi: Nope. Jill: Odd. Jill goes back to her book. Madi: What am I going to do on Cinnabar Island!? Scott: Hey! I got it! You could hang out with us for a day or two! Madi: Really!? Scott: Yeah! Madi: Cool, thanks! Scott: No problamo! The scene changes to Butch and Cassidy, who are in a helicopter with Scout and Domino. Scout: Nice to be doing buisness with you again! Cassidy: Whatever. Domino: You aer being taken to Guyana. We have studied the notes and journals that you had brought back from Cinnabar Island, and we have come to the conclusion that the one who wrote it was talking about Guyana. Cassidy: What do we do? Domino: Just travel the island and see if you find anything that could be relevant to Mew. Oh, and catch any strong Pokemon for Giovanni! Scout: Got it! Cassidy: Understood. The Helicopter lands, and Scout, Butch and Cassidy hop out. Domino: Goodbye. The helicopter flies away. Butch: I didn't expect it to be a jungle. Cassidy: Neither did I. Scout: Look what they gave me! Scout pulls out a big, long machete. Cassidy: Woah! Scout: Cool, right! Scout starts swinging it around. Cassidy: Careful with that thing! Cassidy swipes the weapon out of his hands. Cassidy: I will use this. NOT you. Scout: No fair-! Cassidy: YOU would cut somebody's arm off! Scout: Prove it! Cassidy: I'm not gonna prove it... Now, let's go. They continue of forward, chopping down any vines or plants that get in the way. The trees are full of wild Mankey, and the giant flowers always have a Butterfree on them. Scout: Aw cool! Mankey! I wanna catch one! Butch: Hold your Horsea! They said catch STRONG Pokemon. A wild Mankey is NOT strong. Scout: Chillax, dude. I'm catching it for MYSELF! Scout walks over to a tree, and starts shaking the branches. Mankey: May! Cassidy whispers into Butch's ear. Cassidy: Idiot! He will never catch a Pokemon that way! One of the smaller Mankeys fall out of the tree, right next to Scout. Mankey: MAE! Scout: Now, go Koffing! Scout throws out a special black Team Rocket ball, and with a silver light, a Koffing pops out. Cassidy: What!? You never told us you has a Koffing! Scout: Don't you remember? You asked me what Pokemon I had, and I said 'That's for me to know, and you to find out' and guess what. You just found out. USE SLUDGE! Koffing opens its mouth, and dark sludge spews out, and completely covers Mankey. Scout: Now, Gyro Ball! Koffing begins spinning around, until its faces become blurry. A light blue aura forms around it, and it spins into Mankey, knocking it out. Butch: What!? Scout: Now! Scout takes out another Rocket Ball, and throws it at Mankey. Mankey shrinks into small blue matter, and it gets sucked into the ball. The ball drops, and shakes three times, before sparks comes out. Scout: Ohhhhh yeah! That's how it's done! Cassidy: If your finished, LET'S GO DO WHAT WE ARE SUPPOSED TO DO! Scout: Fine. the scene changes to Madi, Scott and Jill. The Captain's voice is heard on the speakers is heard. Captain: We will be arriving to Cinnabar Island any moments now. Thank you for traveling on the S.S. Anne. Jill: Okay guys. Let's get ready to go. Madi: Okay. Scott gets out of the pool, and dries up. Madi: Okay guys! Playing time is done. Madi takes the blow-up ball, and puts it in her pocket, and returns Psyduck to its ball. Scott: Yeah, you too guys! Octillery, Squirtle, and Abra all return to their balls. The ship docks. Scott: We are here! All the passangers get off the ship, and step foot on Cinnabar Island, a warm island with a large volcano in the distance. Scott: Finally! Madi: It's so warm here! Bulbasaur and Eevee start rolling around in the sand. Scott: Aww! Sooooo cute! Scottt runs over to them and rolls in the sand, too. Jill: Oh Scottt. Jill laughs. The scene changes back to Guyana. Team Rocket approache large ruins, filled with ancient designs and patterns. Scout: It sure is smelly over here. Cassidy: That doesn't matter! Butch: Look at this! The two crowd around Butch, and he shines a flashlight at a big block of stone, with a Mew design on it. Cassidy: Great Butch. This is what we were looking for! Category:Episodes